


В каждой спальне должен быть шкаф

by navia_tedeska



Series: Родные души найдут друг друга [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В совершенно каждой спальне должен быть шкаф. Глубокий, просторный, с множеством полочек, ящичков и... достаточно большой, чтобы вместить в себя двух мужчин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В каждой спальне должен быть шкаф

**Часть первая, в которой не фигурирует ни единого шкафа.**

Фрэнк ещё не успевает толком проснуться, но уже по наитию поворачивается набок, нашаривая руками его горячее тело под одеялом. Вот гладкая спина, чуть выпирающие лопатки и бугорки позвонков едва щёлкают под пальцами, когда он, не раскрывая глаз, ведёт по ним ладонями. 

Сонно, сладко и так хорошо. Мужчина, спящий на боку, не шевелится и дышит подозрительно ровно. Вполне возможно, что он не мастер притворства, а на самом деле ещё спит. Фрэнк медленно и широко расплывается в улыбке, носом закутываясь в тепло его кожи, в приглушённый запах ментоловых сигарет (которые тот не любит, но других вчера в магазинчике на углу просто не было), в сухую гладкость родной спины. Одна рука просто хозяйственно остаётся под лопаткой, словно там её законное место, а вторая, скользя по мягкому боку, выплывает в районе низа живота и неспешно забирается в завитки жестковатых волос. 

И даже если тот правда ещё спит, его друг давно бодрствует, заставляя Фрэнка тихо хмыкнуть в кожу спины. Он прижимается к ней животом и бедрами, перенимая тепло и делясь своим, начиная медленно и нежно гладить совершенно проснувшуюся часть его тела ладонью. И – о, мать вашу! – это так приятно и чертовски возбуждает!

\- Гнусный доставучий извращенец, - тихо хрипит немного погодя Джерард, заразительно зевая. Он почти не меняет своего положения, лишь сдвигает ногу, предоставляя лучший доступ к телу.

\- Именно так, детка, - мурлыкает Фрэнк, а затем, как по команде, зевает следом и улыбается. Нехитрые действия своей же руки давно разбудили его, и теперь он с удовольствием отмечает, насколько рельефная и приятно упругая задница у его парня.

Джерард дышит всё тяжелее, чуть подаваясь с каждым разом в руку, а Фрэнк, чувствуя его состояние, пытается оставить хоть какой-то след на белом холсте спины – но выходит только глупо обслюнявить, кожа настолько гладкая и не поддаётся ни губам, ни зубам.

Фрэнк снова улыбается своим мыслям, оставляя попытки и прислоняясь к спине лбом, набирая темп.

В комнате сумрачно, и хотя сквозь мельчайшие ячейки плотных штор пробиваются намёки на солнечные лучи, Фрэнк уверен, что сейчас ещё слишком рано, и они должны, просто обязаны успеть…

Дверь распахивается, и с диким победным кличем индейцев в комнату врывается ураган. Он подлетает к шторам, в секунду раздвигая ткань своими маленькими ручками, и вопит:

\- Доброе утро, папочка!!!

Спальню наискосок разрезает полоса утреннего солнца, и в ней прекрасно различимы мелкие танцующие пылинки и то особенное настроение, что накрывает любого в погожий весенний день в выходной.

Этих мгновений едва хватает, чтобы Джерард (чуть было не сломав руку Фрэнку) резко лёг на живот, а сам Фрэнк, отодвинувшись на приличествующее для детского сознания расстояние, повторил его манёвр, с досадой морщась и про себя извергая тысячи грязных и ругательных слов. Нет, виня только себя – что ему стоило проснуться на двадцать минут раньше?!

После это ломающее все личные границы создание нагло забирается на кровать и начинает прыгать между ними, рискуя отдавить им что-нибудь важное.

\- Воскресенье! Воскресенье! Воскресенье! – вопит оно, мелькая пижамой с разноцветными слониками.

\- Доброе утро, Бэндит, - горько выстанывает Фрэнк, потому что его член, прижатый к простыне, ноет, и, по-хорошему, ему бы сейчас бочком добраться до ванной, чтобы с оттягом подрочить, но он голый, и сверху лишь одеяло, а на нём – весело скачущая пятилетняя дочка Джерарда, и он совершенно уверен, что его член или хотя бы задница – совершенно не то, на что стоит смотреть в её возрасте.

\- Би, милая, сколько времени? – таким же горько-обломанным голосом спрашивает Джерард с другого бока, и Фрэнк, поворачивая голову, усмехается. Это (чужое неудовольствие всегда одухотворяет?) немного сглаживает ситуацию, потому что – о да, детка, - он в таком же, если не более плачевном состоянии. И Фрэнк протягивает под одеялом руку, чтобы нащупать его ладонь, грозясь попасться под прыгающие детские ножки, и ободряюще сжимает пальцы.

\- Утро! Утро!!! Пора вставать! – горланит малышка в одном ритме с прыжками, и в целом это всё уже давно совершенно привычно и нормально. Единственное, чего никак не может уяснить Фрэнк - как этот ребёнок непонятно каким радаром ощущает, когда следует залетать к ним в спальню в очередной выходной, чтобы обломать мелькающий на горизонте секс.

\- Доброе утро! – кричат ещё два голоса, наперегонки залетая в спальню. – Дядя Фрэнки, дядя Джи! Воскресенье! – детская радость до того искренняя, что теперь между их телами по одеялу прыгают целых три девочки, а это уже серьёзный аргумент. Фрэнк замотался и совсем забыл, что вчера…

_… - Я не так часто прошу тебя, Пэнси, - говорит она невозмутимо, настраивая гитару._

_\- Но… - на самом деле Фрэнк уже знает, что проиграл этот бой сестре. Он свободен в субботу и будет последним мудаком, если откажется посидеть с любимыми племяшками. Но и сдаваться без сопротивления (а что точнее – без выторгованной награды) считает глупым. – Это ведь целая грёбанная суббота, Эш, у нас были планы!_

_\- Я надеюсь, что две очаровательные близняшки отлично впишутся в ваши планы, - она мило улыбается, глядя на него, а глазах совершенно ясно читается: «Ну, подумаешь, не потрахаетесь ещё денёк, что в этом страшного? У меня вот больше трёх месяцев ничего не было, значит, и ты переживёшь»._

_Фрэнк мысленно стонет и даже патетично рвёт на себе волосы, потому что всё, о чём он мечтал в этот субботний вечер – это дожить до момента сна Бэндит и как следует оттрахать её папочку… Но нет, снаружи не прорывается ни единой эмоции. Он не настолько слаб, чтобы сдавать рубежи так быстро._

_\- Только если ты в воскресенье сходишь с ними всеми, - он подчёркивает это «всеми», выразительно качнув бровью, - в зоопарк._

_\- Шантаж? – ухмыляется Эшли, в зеркальном жесте вскидывая аккуратную чёрную бровь._

_\- Просто сделка, - пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Он обожает непутёвую старшую сестру и души не чает в близняшках, с которыми, между прочим, и так проводит едва ли не каждый вечер, забирая из сада и довозя до дома. Но Джерарда и, чёрт, его задницу он любит также. Только намного реже…_

_\- Хорошо, Пэнси, - после недолгого молчания выкидывает на своих стенах белый флаг Эшли. – Я не буду обещать на все сто процентов, но знай – я постараюсь._

_Фрэнк ещё какое-то время смотрит на сестру взглядом «если ты угробишь мой очередной секс, я угроблю тебя», на что та лишь хихикает и, убирая гитару в чехол, встаёт, чтобы переодеться. Сегодня у её панк-группы образовался нежданный дополнительный концерт, за который обещали неплохо заплатить. И Фрэнк прекрасно знает, что Эш не может отказаться. Ей было нужно это, как воздух – и возможность выступать, и чёртовы деньги. Не так-то просто растить одной двух бесконечно активных близняшек._

_Вообще Фрэнк до сих пор иногда выпадал из реальности, ударяясь в размышления. Эта дурацкая привычка преследовала его со времён колледжа, и он просто не знал, как от неё избавиться. Он стоял посередине кухни в небольшом (да чего уж там, просто жалко маленьком) доме сестры, сжатом с обеих сторон столь же невзрачными домами соседей, и думал, почему всё так._

_Почему его Эшли, такой доброй, милой и привлекательной, улыбчивой и просто потрясающей женщине, так не везёт с мужчинами. Всю её жизнь не везёт, между прочим… Но она не унывает, работая на нескольких подработках, хоть это чертовски «не престижно», и играет в своей группе вот уже десять лет, тоже, впрочем, с переменным успехом. Эшли тридцать три, она старше на два года, и, наверное, это тот рубеж в жизни, перешагивая который, задумываешься о чём-то важном. Но Эшли не задумывалась. Она просто жила и старалась быть счастливой. Фрэнк не знал как, но и ей, и дочерям это как-то удавалось._

_Он думал, почему сам так подвёл родителей. Боже, какой позор… Дочь залетела от проезжего барабанщика с длинными нечёсаными патлами и сбежала из дому, младший сын, гордость колледжа, оказался «лизателем мужских задниц и любителем членов»… Они до сих пор толком не общались, хотя прошло уже ни много ни мало, а шесть лет._

_Почему жизнь расставляет подобные гнусные ловушки в целом совершенно неплохим людям, таким, как он и Эшли? Упираясь в этот вопрос, Фрэнк никогда не мог найти ответа. Впрочем, он не жаловался, о нет. Ему не на что было жаловаться. Последние два года он считал себя счастливейшим «любителем мужских задниц» во всём Джерси...  
_

Три пары ног продолжали настойчиво и вдохновенно прыгать на кровати между ними, их обладательницы заливисто хохотали и скандировали по сотому кругу: «Утро! Пора вставать! Воскресенье! Солнышко встало, птички поют!»

Это была своеобразная ментальная атака, и Фрэнк, понимая, что его член, кажется, нехотя успокоился, перевернулся на спину, придерживая свой край одеяла и поднимаясь на подушках повыше.

\- Черри, Лили, шагом марш в ванную! – гаркнул он, пряча в уголках губ улыбку и смешинки в глазах. Все три девочки – темноволосые и непоседливые – вместе создавали некую субстанцию, способную разнести квартиру Уэя (да что там, может, и весь Нью-Йорк чуть позже, как подрастут) к чертям собачьим, если дать хоть немного слабины.

\- Би, и ты отправляйся… - Джерард зевнул, вяло переворачиваясь на бок, но всё же не удержал улыбку, встретившись глазами с Фрэнком и дочерью. – Чистите зубы, умывайтесь. И переоденьте пижамы, наконец. Вам уже давно не три.

\- А что мы будем кушать вкусненького? – нетерпеливо спросила Бэндит, лукаво сощуривая глаза, и, о боже, становясь слишком похожей на отца.

\- Блин-чи-ки! Блин-чи-ки! – тут же нашлись близняшки, снова используя матрас в качестве батута.

Джерард вздохнул. Это не была первая ночёвка всей малолетней троицы в его квартире, но единственное, чего требовали сестрички Айеро на завтрак – его фирменные блинчики.

\- Будут вам блинчики, - податливо согласился он, подтягивая сползающее одеяло на голую грудь.

Фрэнк только закатил глаза. Уэй всегда был немного мягковат, на его взгляд. Но, пожалуй, именно это (а ещё то, как чертовски самозабвенно и глубоко он берёт в рот) привлекало его в Джерарде.

\- А сейчас умываться! – рыкнул Фрэнк, чуть подаваясь вперёд. - Иначе злой и страшный дядя Франкенштейн покусает вас за пятки! – он сделал жуткое перекошенное лицо и почти пустил бешеную слюну, как девочки, взвизгнув, слетели, наконец, с кровати и по очереди понеслись к двери:

\- Не догонишь! Не догонишь! Ты голый! – хихикали и кричали они уже из коридора, но цель была достигнута, и Фрэнк блаженно откинулся обратно на подушки. Несколько минут наедине с Джерардом пусть даже в распахнутой настежь комнате (так даже лучше, хотя бы слышно, что эти бестии творят в ванной) – о, он довольно быстро научился ценить подобные маленькие радости.

Всё же, дети вносят свои коррективы в любую жизнь. 

Тем более, когда их фактически трое.

Тем более, когда это непоседливые близняшки Айеро и боевая упрямая Бэндит Ли Уэй.

Пролежав несколько десятков секунд в относительной тишине (визги из ванной и мысли на тему, что там может твориться, не в счёт) и поиграв в гляделки, Фрэнк мягко опустился сверху на грудь Джерарда, увлекая того в медленный утренний поцелуй. И да, они даже не почистили зубы, но это уже казалось такой мелочью.

\- Ты утренний вонючка, - сипло прошептал Джерард, облизывая слюну Фрэнка со своих губ, едва тот ненадолго отстранился. Его глаза лучились тем самым ощущением счастья, которое просто невозможно подделать, если ты не испытываешь ничего подобного.

\- О, детка, твой вкус также на высоте, - ответил Фрэнк, по-кошачьи улыбнувшись, снова мягко и как-то лениво проскальзывая языком между губами Джерарда.

Они целовались всё жарче, почти отключаясь от внешнего мира, и возбуждение грозило накатить на Фрэнка новой всепоглощающей волной. Хлопок двери ванной привёл их в чувство, заставляя оторваться друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

\- Это было близко… - прошептал Джерард, скользя рукой вниз под одеяло.

\- Я чуть не трахнул тебя при детях, - с глупым смешком согласился Фрэнк. – Но ничего, у нас ещё... - он заткнулся, понимая, что чуть не выболтал свой сюрприз Джерарду.

\- Что у нас? – заинтересованно уточнил тот, но Фрэнк только загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Тебе не пора пойти в ванную?

\- Хотим блинчиков! – в спальню в щель между дверным косяком и самой дверью протиснулось сразу две головы.

\- А ну быстро переодевать пижамы! – нашёлся Фрэнк. – Мы ещё не умылись. Переодевайтесь, и чтобы кровати были заправлены!

Головы с хихиканьем исчезли в проёме, девочки радостно затопали пятками в носочках по коридору.

Джерард благодарно выдохнул. Он до сих пор терялся, когда одна привычно-родная девочка превращалась в трёх.

\- Как ты с ними… ловко, - подметил он, скидывая одеяло и садясь на кровати. Фрэнк голодно уставился на его до сих пор готовый член, почти застонав.

\- Я бы лучше с той же ловкостью отсосал тебе, если бы у нас было хотя бы пять минут лишних…

\- У нас их нет, - с улыбкой пожал плечами Джерард, беззастенчиво вставая и почёсывая аппетитную задницу. Хорошо, что в спальне была дверь в небольшую совмещённую ванную. Это чудо современности всегда оказывалось весьма кстати. – Я быстренько умоюсь, а потом ты…

\- Может, лучше я с тобой? – Фрэнк не сдавался, тут же вспоминая последний раз, когда они попытались заняться любовью в тесной ванной, практически свернув раковину, на которую он умудрился посадить Уэя, и едва не устроив потоп в старом респектабельном многоэтажном доме на Манхэттене.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - уверенно замотал головой Джерард, забирая с собой домашние вещи, довольно аккуратно висевшие на спинке кресла у огромного – от пола до потолка – окна. – Мы оба знаем, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Фрэнк обидчиво сдулся, спускаясь ниже на подушках. Конечно, Джерард был прав, но… 

Они не оставались наедине уже такое чертовски долгое количество времени. Он воспламенялся даже от трения с воздухом, когда думал об этом.

… Их история началась два года назад с того, что Фрэнк в буквальном смысле едва не убил Джерарда...

**Часть вторая, в которой есть дверь-убийца, и до сих пор ни одного шкафа.**

В один из вечеров перед их эпичной встречей он в очередной раз тренировал свою выдержку в кабинете своей начальницы, а по совместительству – директрисы частного детского сада, в который ходили Черри и Лили. Самой Эш ни за что на свете было не потянуть заведение подобного уровня, но Фрэнк работал здесь на неполную ставку фотографом уже несколько лет и хорошо зарекомендовал себя. Попробовав уладить вопрос посещения за приемлемую цену и на подходящих для обеих сторон условиях (конечно, старая грымза стребовала с него ещё несколько «левых» фотосессий в месяц практически по себестоимости, но он не расскажет об этом Эшли даже под дулом пистолета), Фрэнк добился успеха и практически чувствовал себя скрывающим истинное обличье супергероем из комикса, видя благодарные влажные глаза сестры.

Девочки без проблем посещали сад полтора года, и только в этот раз что-то не заладилось. Женщина напротив вызывала его уже третий раз подряд и говорила, говорила о том, что поведение «сестёр Айеро» далеко от должного уровня, что девочки грубы и невоспитанны, а ещё проворачивают злые шутки над другими детьми и даже воспитателями. Грымза давала на решение проблемы всего лишь выходные, а Фрэнк даже не мог понять причины смены поведения племянниц! Разве можно решить вопрос с участием ребёнка за грёбаных два дня?!

В случае неудачи предлагалось перестать водить близняшек на занятия. Более того, даже угрозы Фрэнка о том, что он может поискать и более интересное место работы, не помогли.

\- Простите, Фрэнк. Вы отличный фотограф и родители всегда довольны, но… Мы не можем рисковать репутацией.

В тот вечер он, пыхтя гневом, словно разгоняющийся паровоз, отвёз девочек домой, намереваясь долбиться в закрытые двери детской солидарности до тех пор, пока не добьётся вразумительных ответов.

\- Вы понимаете, что если не расскажете мне, больше не будете ходить в тот сад? – он поочерёдно заглядывал в лукаво поблёскивающие карие глаза близняшек, стараясь не повышать голос. – Мама не сможет работать, и это будет очень и очень печально для всех вас.

\- И мы больше не увидим Бэндит? – с грустью спросила Лили, тут же испуганно прикрывая рот ладошкой.

\- Ни Бэндит, ни кого-то ещё из тех ребят, с которыми вы успели подружиться… - начал Фрэнк, пока не спохватился. – Стоп. Кто такая Бэндит? 

Спустя ещё полчаса осторожных выспрашиваний и дедуктивной работы мозга, картина предстала перед ним целиком во всей своей простоте и великолепии.

В новом учебном году в группу Черри и Лили пришла новая девочка, и звали девочку Бэндит. Отличающаяся хорошим воспитанием и примерным поведением, девочка превращалась в ураган запрещённых идей, едва стоило любой из воспитательниц отвернуться. Бесхитростные, но вполне себе активные близняшки мигом сообразили, что к чему, принимая новенькую под своё крыло. Девочки просто немного заскучали в привычной до боли группе, а с Бэндит было так весело! Новенькая стала "мозгом" в этой компании и генерировала идеи со скоростью света, пока близняшки с восторгом их воплощали.

\- И папа у неё такой классный, - заметила Черри. – С помидорными волосами!

И вот вечером того знаменательного понедельника Фрэнк вёл свой старенький понтиак по пробкам в сторону детского сада на окраине Манхэттена, чтобы поговорить с директрисой и расставить все точки над «i». Он твердил про себя: «Ну попадитесь мне, чёртов мистер Уэй с помидорными волосами, уж мы поговорим с вами серьёзно, как мужчина с мужчиной…»

Он и не думал, что поговорить им в тот день не удастся, хотя встреча всё же произойдёт…

Фрэнк сидел в кабинете грымзы, задыхаясь от сладко-приторного запаха её духов, пропитавших, казалось, буквально всё вокруг. Идеально подобранный дизайнерами интерьер был безлик, зато являлся «самым лучшим». «Наш сад высокого статуса, здесь мы даём детям всё только самое лучшее, - говорила женщина, вероятно намекая, что он, Фрэнк, вместе со своими племянницами является каким-то второсортным дерьмом. – И мы обязаны поддерживать этот статус всеми доступными способами. Поймите меня, Фрэнки, - она, вкрадчиво улыбаясь, мило положила свою влажноватую ладонь на его руку в ободряющем жесте, от чего Фрэнка передёрнуло, - мистер Уэй уважаемый человек и при деньгах, я не хотела бы обременять его…»

Дальше Фрэнк уже просто не мог слушать. Злость кипела в нём, словно лава в жерле вулкана. Его выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы скомкано попрощаться и, подлетев к двери из кабинета, яростно распахнуть её со всей своей сумаcшедшей дури, едва ли не с ноги.

Странно, но в определённый момент дверь встретила сопротивление, последовал глухой удар и громкий, полный отчаяния и боли матерный вой.

Фрэнк просто не ожидал подобного поворота. Испуганно выглянув наружу, он увидел по другую сторону двери мужчину, сидевшего на полу и прижимающего обе дрожащие руки к носу. Между пальцами стремительно прорастало красное, волшебно сочетаясь с «помидорного цвета волосами» на голове… Внутренний ценитель прекрасного, живущий во Фрэнке, замер от восхищения, оценивая картину по десятибалльной критической шкале. Испуганный плач девочки, присевшей на корточки совсем рядом, вывел его из состояния «мудак обыкновенный, одна штука» и заставил действовать.

Оторопевшие от случившегося близняшки, дожидавшиеся дядю на стульчиках неподалёку, подскочили ближе, и Фрэнк смекнул, что сперва надо нейтрализовать испуганную девочку, вероятно, ту самую Бэндит, силами Черри и Лили (Фрэнк не думал, что в коридорах этого сада ходит так уж много мужиков с ярко-красно-вырви-глаз волосами), и тогда, возможно, выйдет помочь её несчастливо встретившемуся на пути двери отцу…

Как выяснилось позже, в отделении скорой медицинской помощи, всего одним пинком двери Фрэнк сломал «мистеру Уэю» нос, выбил половину переднего зуба и практически превратил часть лица в нечитаемую ссадину и гематому. 

Джерард стонал от боли (они познакомились ещё внутри машины скорой помощи, пока Уэй страдал, а Фрэнк буквально проклинал свою непутёвость и день, в который родился), Фрэнк до побеления костяшек сжимал в кулаки татуированные пальцы. Это была первая ночь, что он провёл у палаты практически незнакомого человека, а Бэндит и близняшки, порученные нежной опеке Эшли, ночевали в её маленьком, но уютном доме на окраине Ньюарка. Там из окна чердака, в котором располагалась комнатка близняшек, открывался потрясающий вид на ночной Нью-Йорк.

Фрэнк переживал насчёт суммы, на которую попал. Но Джерард, с поправленным носом и нарощенным зубом, подлечивший все ссадины, отчего-то повёл себя великодушно. Он оказался обладателем расширенной страховки, и та без проблем покрыла медицинские расходы, которые, вероятно, ввергли бы Фрэнка в пучину долговой ямы.

Фрэнк ненавидел это. Ненавидел оставаться в должниках, даже тогда, когда отдача долга означала для него глобальные проблемы. Он просто предпочитал не делать долгов. Джерард же держался безумно холодно, отвергая все его извинения и предлагая «просто забыть всё, как страшный сон».

В какой-то момент Фрэнк сдался. В конце концов, он не мог решать за двоих. Впрочем, он морально готовился к увольнению из сада и тому, что теперь придётся искать близняшкам совсем другое место. Наверное, это было достаточным наказанием за его несдержанность.

Каким же было его удивление, когда грымза, вместо того, чтобы выпереть его без рекомендаций, без интереса объявила:

\- Всё в порядке, Фрэнк. Все наши договорённости в силе. Мистер Уэй попросил за тебя и о том, чтобы всё замяли. Тебе очень повезло, парень.

Фрэнк, кивнув, очень аккуратно открыл дверь директорского кабинета. Вышел, столь же аккуратно, практически трепетно закрыл его снаружи. Неторопливо дошёл до понтиака, сел внутрь… И принялся остервенело долбить кулаком по рулю, понимая, что этот «помидорноголовый» в который раз обставил его, опуская очередным долгом! Опомнился он лишь тогда, когда случайно увидел предмет своей ненависти спокойно идущим к машине – дорогому «комаро», между прочим, - припаркованному на другой стороне улицы. Ребро ладони раскраснелось и ныло, объявляя миру, что он, её обладатель, всё таки, мудак.

Размышлений практически не было.

\- Привет, - чуть виновато произнёс Фрэнк, заставляя Джерарда сильнее опустить водительское стекло. – Ты сегодня без дочери?

\- Привет… - холодно ответил тот. Даже сейчас, когда ссадины на лице ещё не до конца зажили, Фрэнк неожиданно понял, что Джерард был очень симпатичным. – Сегодня просто заезжал по делам. А что? – тут же напрягся он, и это его недоверие выглядело столь трогательно, что Фрэнк растаял. Ведь он, хоть и просил медперсонал не говорить, почти три дня приезжал ночевать в больницу, чувствуя жуткую вину за свой псих. Более того, он покупал фрукты и даже – цветы, повинуясь каким-то странным глубинным инстинктам. И сейчас осознание медленно наползало на него, словно туча на огромный древний город Иерусалим. Ничего не случается просто так, любила приговаривать его бабушка, упокой Господь её душу. Сейчас Фрэнк вспомнил её слова и был готов поверить в первый, кажется, раз в жизни.

\- Выпьешь со мной, может быть? Я знаю отличное место неподалёку, - о, Фрэнк знал десятки отличных мест по всему Манхэттену благодаря своей работе и хобби, но было одно-единственное, подходящее именно под сегодняшний случай.

\- Я не пью, - быстро отреагировал Джерард, отворачиваясь.

\- Брось… Я и так чувствую себя последним мудаком. Составь мне компанию, хотя бы. Я попрошу друга – он забабашит тебе фирменный безалкогольный коктейль.

И Фрэнк применил «тот самый взгляд», от которого таяли снега, солнце светило ярче, а воды, разошедшиеся по сторонам, не стремились сомкнуться над головой. Не устоял и Джерард. Как-то смутившись, он вздохнул и нехотя согласился:

\- Только недолго, - он заглушил мотор и открыл дверцу шевроле.

\- О чём речь!

Джерард вышел из машины, а это означало, что теперь всё в его, Фрэнка, руках. И он расстарался на славу.

Недолгая прогулка по вечерним улицам Нью-Йорка, когда свет фонарей манит, воздух прян и чудесен, а осень, как таковая, ещё не началась; когда вместе идти намного приятнее, чем в одиночку, а ни к чему не обязывающая беседа располагает открываться чуть больше, чем ты хотел того изначально. 

Уютный и более чем приличный бар, где по вечерам играл живой блюз небольшой джаз-бэнд, и вокалистка, чёрная женщина в теле и обволакивающем, состоящем из одних блёсток, платье, пела потрясающие своей томностью спиричуэлсы. Много дерева, затенённых уголков и запаха дорогого курева – и медленно Джерард расслабляется, чувствуя себя «в своей тарелке», доверяясь ещё на полшага. 

После безалкогольного коктейля он соглашается на мартини, в котором льда больше, чем чёртового мартини. Но даже после подобной мелочи Фрэнк отчётливо замечает разницу: появившаяся мечтательная улыбка, розовеющие скулы и глаза, которые неожиданно поблескивают в сумраке, отчего Фрэнк забывает, как дышать.

После столь же напичканного льдом стаканчика виски язык Джерарда развязывается, и Айеро узнаёт едва ли не полную историю его непростой жизни. Кажется, ему даже поддакивать не нужно, он говорит, говорит и говорит, а Фрэнк просто сидит напротив и наслаждается журчащим звуком его голоса, прихлёбывая третью порцию алкоголя. Ему уже хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы упустить момент, о нет. Просто тот ещё не наступил.

И Фрэнк узнаёт, что Джерард заканчивал художественный и очень любил рисовать. Но вышло так, что готовить фирменные итальянские блюда своей бабушки у него получалось несколько лучше, и с рисованием пришлось завязать. Зато теперь, промыкавшись несколько лет по разным заведениям и отработав еще с полдесятка шеф-поваром в известном ресторане, он смог открыть свой, переехал на Манхэттен и теперь считался «весьма уважаемым и при деньгах» человеком. 

Фрэнк лишь хмыкает, слыша эту фразу не впервые. А также замечает горькую усмешку Джерарда и то, как сильнее заплетается его язык. Момент близок…

Он так же успевает узнать, что Джерард тяжело переживает развод. Уже больше года прошло, а этот чудак до сих пор переживает, и это при том, что семьи, как Фрэнк понял, у них с матерью Бэндит толком не вышло.

\- Мы встретились случайно спустя несколько лет окончания колледжа. Я любил её когда-то. Мы переспали, - Джерард улыбнулся, словно ещё в был в состоянии понимать, что говорит что-то довольно интимное. – Я забыл про это скоро, пока она не появилась на пороге моей квартиры с огромным животом. У меня не было вопросов, даты совпадали, да и Бэндит, - тут Фрэнк согласился. Девочка порой выдавала совершенно «уэевский» прищур и мимику. – Мы поженились, но она… никогда не была человеком, способным осесть в семье. Хиппи, дитя цветов… - он снова мечтательно улыбнулся. – Всё закончилось тем, что она уехала в очередную экспедицию и просто не вернулась из неё. Через месяц позвонила и сказала, что отправила документы на развод. «Чтобы больше не обременять меня».

Фрэнк сидел, задумчиво пялясь в опустевший стакан. Он и представить не мог, как бы поступил, окажись в подобной ситуации, с двухгодовалым ребёнком на руках… Поняв, что нужный момент настал, он мягко взял Джерарда за руку и потащил в сторону просторных туалетных кабинок в самый конец зала.

Джерард очнулся только тогда, когда его член глубоко и бесповоротно завяз в жарком и влажном рту Фрэнка, а тот стоял перед ним на коленях, расслабив глотку, и чертовски горячо двигал головой и работал языком. Сначала Джерард хотел закричать, что его насилуют, но волна тепла, предвещающая оргазм, накатила так неожиданно, что он лишь запустил свои пальцы в короткие растрёпанные угольные пряди и похотливо застонал, вскидывая подбородок наверх:

\- Ох, блять, твою жешь мать…

Фрэнк улыбнулся рифме, чувствуя, как потрясающе скользкая и приятная по всем параметрам головка в его глотке начинает пульсировать. По его подбородку блестела размазанная слюна, и он не дал отстранить свою голову, заставляя Джерарда кончить себе в рот.

Тот скулил и содрогался, словно девственник, и всё указывало на то, что у него давно и бесповоротно никого не было. 

Отдышавшись, Джерард вернул способность членораздельно излагать свои мысли.

\- Охуеть… это было… Что это за нахер было такое? – вдруг спросил он. 

Фрэнк, вытирая края раскрасневшегося рта и подбородок обрывком туалетной бумаги, открыл защёлку и вышел из кабинки, хитро улыбаясь:

\- Надеюсь, лучший минет в твоей жизни, - он подмигнул отражению Джерарда в зеркале, пока мыл руки и ополаскивал лицо, благо, что в туалете они оказались одни. Отражение торопливо застёгивало молнию и ремень на довольно симпатичных кожаных штанах.

\- Блять… - снова ошарашенно выдохнул Джерард, заправившись. – Мне надо выпить…

И они выпили ещё немного.

А потом ещё немного. 

После чего Фрэнку пришлось держать самого Джерарда и его длинные «помидорного цвета» волосы над унитазом, пока тот судорожно блевал. Ох, Уэй на самом деле не умел пить, а выпив, становился совершенно другим человеком и одной огромной проблемой. 

После того, как Джерард в который раз чуть не сдох по его вине, Фрэнк понял, что хорошего – понемногу. Раза с пятого добившись от Уэя нужного адреса, поймал такси и загрузил почти бездыханное тело внутрь машины. Пока авто плавно двигалось по ночным и почти безлюдным улицам Нью-Йорка на другую сторону Манхэттена, Фрэнк успел обдумать многие вещи, начиная с того, а не испортил ли он сегодня всё своей дерзкой выходкой, и заканчивая тем, что признался себе: он очень не хотел, чтобы эта их встреча стала последней…

И всё это время голова мирно посапывающего, в доску пьяного Джерарда покоилась на его плече, и от этого было мучительно больно… Фрэнк давно забыл, насколько приятно оно, это чужое, доверяющее тебе тепло.

Позвонив внизу и дождавшись, когда дверь откроется, Фрэнк, придерживая еле переставляющего ноги Джерарда, вызвал лифт и вышел на седьмом этаже. Одна из дверей была приоткрыта, и он, не раздумывая, двинулся к полоске света в тёмном холле коридора.

В проходе стоял долговязый, заросший недельной щетиной мужчина в очках. Он смотрел на них обоих скептически и молчал. Его силуэт в дверном проёме напоминал некое каменное изваяние.

\- Эм… Э-э-э… - Фрэнк даже растерялся, чего раньше с ним не случалось. – Кажется, он живёт здесь.

Спустя вечность, изваяние кивнуло, не двигаясь с места.

Фрэнк ошарашенно замер.

Вздохнув, мужчина в очках ловко (и всё так же молчаливо) перехватил свесившего голову Джерарда, чтобы завести его внутрь и закрыть дверь прямо перед носом.

Вот тебе, Фрэнки, и благодарности. Вот тебе, Фрэнки, и спасибо.

Хмыкнув, он пошёл вниз пешком. Это была первая их встреча с Майки Уэем, только Фрэнк этого ещё не знал.

 

****

Отношения их стали во многом инициативой Фрэнка. Он просто не мог упустить свой шанс. Джерард зацепил его намертво, а Фрэнк Айеро умел быть настойчивым.

Их страсть была подобна желе, ведя себя так же непредсказуемо. То растекалась липкой обволакивающей лужей под палящим жаром, то снова упруго замерзала, попадая на холод. Джерард оказался очень непростым для отношений человеком, пока Фрэнк не смог подобрать к нему нужного ключика.

У них обоих были дети, и Джерард души не чаял в своей дочери. Фрэнк же считал себя лучшим дядюшкой на всём восточном побережье, впрочем, мнение это было весьма заслуженным. Дети сближали их, хотя и вносили в жизнь пары своеобразные коррективы.

Ещё тогда, в самом начале, Джерард предпринял несколько попыток прекратить их едва начинающиеся отношения. Чёрт, Фрэнк совершенно точно помнил, что попыток было три. Но каждый раз его уверенных ответных слов (а также горячего рта, умелого языка и члена, чуть искривлённого кверху, словно специально для того, чтобы так просто задевать те самые «спрятанные в самой глубине» струны Уэя), хватало, чтобы Джерард не наделал глупостей.

Фрэнк не намеревался отпускать, потому что каждый раз, собираясь уходить, Джерард нёс ахинею, впутывая в неё дочку, чужие мнения, страхи, брата, родителей, - что угодно, но только не их с Фрэнком симпатию и почти животную тягу друг к другу. Джерард боялся, о, он очень боялся, и Фрэнк понимал его, как никто другой. Так же как понимал и то, что никого похожего на Джерарда никогда не встретит.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Джи? – спросил он после того, как напоил решившего в третий раз «всё прекратить» Джерарда небольшой порцией виски со льдом. Это не было тактическим ходом, но с трезвым Уэем на подобные темы было вообще невозможно разговаривать. – Чего _ты_ хочешь, просто скажи мне, - успокаивающе шептал Фрэнк, пока тот пускал сопли и слёзы раскаяния на его плече. О да, иногда алкоголь действовал на него и так…

Повсхлипывав ещё немного, Джерард, наконец, решился:

\- Быть счастливым… Я хочу быть счастливым, - хрипло сказал он, утыкаясь носом во Фрэнка. - Я так устал быть один…

Фрэнк едва заметно улыбнулся, притягивая Джерарда ближе.

\- Значит, я просто сделаю тебя счастливым. Поверь мне, я в силах.

 

****

 

Блинчики в очередной раз вышли изумительными. По мнению Фрэнка, это было волшебством. Ну как смертный человек мог раз за разом выдавать одинаково потрясающий, словно с конвейера, результат? И тем не менее – тарелка с горкой ещё горячих ровно-золотистого цвета блинчиков дымилась посередине стола на небольшой кухне с высокими потолками, и всё в ней было светло-молочное и салатовое, от занавесок на шторах до кожаной обивки стульев.

Девочки плотоядно наливали в тарелочки мёд, карамель, настойчиво выколупывали из банки шоколадную пасту, пребывая в ожидании, когда же лакомство хоть немного остынет.

\- Первый блинчик – хозяину и повару, - Фрэнк шлёпнул Черри по руке, когда та потянулась к тарелке. Джерард смутился, но ему тут же положили несколько свёрнутых блинов. Кофе варил сам Фрэнк, и тот призывно дымился из чашек посередине стола. Перед переговаривающимися и хихикающими девочками в весёлых мультяшных стаканах стоял сок.

\- Я думаю, что остыло. Можно и начинать. Приятного…

\- Аппетита! – хором закончила троица, тут же растягивая на разноцветные тарелки блины.

\- М-м-м… Дядя Джи? – сквозь набитый рот начала Лили.

\- Что, детка? – Джерард улыбался, но большей частью от того, что под столом его ногу щекотала нога Фрэнка.

\- Почему у тебя каждый раз блинчики такие вкусные? У мамы так не получается… - с долей грусти и лёгкой обиды на мировую несправедливость закончила девочка, тут же макая блин в мёд.

\- Передай маме, пусть попробует добавлять немного кислого молока. С ним вкуснее, - он подмигнул девочке, а та жевала так самозабвенно, что едва ли за ушами не трещало.

Неожиданно в кармане Фрэнка зазвонил телефон. Так как нежданные звонки в выходные обычно не предвещают ничего хорошего, Фрэнк нахмурился. А увидев номер, нахмурился ещё больше.

Он извинился перед вопросительно глядящим Джерардом и встал из-за стола, надеясь поговорить без свидетелей.

\- Эшли? – спросил он, зайдя в спальню и останавливаясь у окна. За стеклом кукольные человечки в кукольных машинках спешили куда-то, не оглядываясь ни на что вокруг.

\- Фрэнк… - чуть виноватый голос и никакого «Пэнси»…

\- Нет, нет, блять, только не это, - простонал Фрэнк. – Ты же обещала!

\- Братишка, ну прости, я правда не смогу вырваться до вечера, - кажется, Эшли на самом деле переживала, что подставила его. Или очень хорошо играла. - Я не думала, что меня вызовут на внеочередную смену в кафе… Ты же знаешь, я просто не могу потерять эту работу…

Фрэнк напряжённо дышал в трубку. Конечно, он знал. Конечно, он всё понимал. Конечно, он просто был неблагодарным мудаком, у которого намечался романтический выходной. Ничего не поделаешь.

\- Фрэнки? – виновато прозвучал голос сестры.

Едва слышно скрипнув зубами, он взял себя в руки.

\- Всё нормально, Эш. Я всё понимаю. Позвони, как освободишься.

\- Люблю тебя, - ответила Эшли, чуть повеселев. – Поцелуй за меня девочек.

\- Обязательно, - согласился Фрэнк и нажал отбой. Сердце бухало в груди, в висках стучало, и хотя, по сути, не случилось ничего особенно плохого, он был разочарован. До безумия разочарован…

\- Всё в порядке? – раздался голос Джерарда. Фрэнк обернулся, рассматривая силуэт в проёме спальни. Нет, волосы Джерарда уже давно не были красными, хотя постоянно меняли свой цвет согласно его неустойчивому настроению и мироощущению. Но он был всё так же хорош, притягателен и до безумия любим. – Кто звонил?

\- Эшли, - нехотя ответил Фрэнк, возвращаясь к пустому взгляду за окно.

\- Оу. Как она? – Джерард оказался рядом, за спиной Фрэнка, и мягко обнял его за плечи, притягивая к своей груди. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его безмолвным утешением и теплом, и под его закрытыми веками огненным пеплом осыпались сегодняшние наполеоновские планы… Он судорожно вздохнул.

\- Эш в порядке. Снова работает…

\- Почему ты так расстроен? – тихо спросил Джерард.

\- Она обломала нам всю малину, - нехотя признался Фрэнк, смиряясь с тем, что его сегодняшний сюрприз не осуществится. – Я хотел удивить тебя, и попросил Эшли сводить девочек в зоопарк. У нас было бы несколько часов наедине… - Фрэнк чуть повернулся, целуя Уэя в уголок губ.

\- И… что ты собирался делать в эти несколько часов? – мурлыкающим голосом спросил Джерард, чуть покачивая в объятиях Фрэнка.

\- Ох, детка… - взволнованно выдохнул тот. – Много, много чего…

\- Значит, ты рано сдаёшься, - улыбнулся Джерард, вытаскивая свой телефон из кармана домашних штанов и нажимая несколько кнопок. – Хэй, Майки? Привет. Знаешь, тут такое дело…

 

Фрэнк слушал Джерарда с замиранием сердца и глупейшей улыбкой на лице. Их фигуры освещались весёлыми солнечными лучами, и каждое слово Уэя вселяло надежду, что ещё не всё потеряно…

Оказалось, Джерарду сегодня срочно нужно попасть на какой-то симпозиум рестораторов, а его бессмертный «комаро» - вот незадача! – не хочет заводиться. Но к счастью, сегодня тут есть Фрэнк, и его старенький понтиак к услугам Джерарда (в этом месте Фрэнк плотоядно облизнулся и подумал: «Ох, прокачу…») Но ведь Джерард совсем не умеет водить механику, поэтому везти его придётся Фрэнку. И всё было бы отлично, только вот сейчас в квартире Джерарда на седьмом этаже целых три пятилетних девочки, которых совершенно некуда девать на время симпозиума...

\- И что требуется от меня? – зевая, спросил Майкл в трубке.

\- Эм-м… - растерялся Джерард. – Посидеть с ними?

\- Задача слишком размыта, - каким-то механическим голосом ответил Майки. – Уточните директивы.

О, тут следовало сказать несколько слов об этом великовозрастном фрике.

Младший брат Джерарда, каким-то одному ему известным образом зависнувший в своих пятнадцати, зарабатывал деньги тем, что соревновался в командных компьютерных играх, писал на игры же обзоры и в целом жил тем, чтобы поменьше бывать вне своей таинственной компьютерной берлоги на другом конце Манхэттена и не попадаться на глаза людям. На самом деле, Майкл зарабатывал прилично, особенно если учесть то, что занимался, по мнению Фрэнка, полным «хуепинанием». Плюс к тому, эти странности наложили отпечаток и на саму личность, и порой, чтобы общаться с ним, приходилось нехило напрячь мозги…

Вздохнув, Джерард уточнил:

\- Какие, блять, директивы, Майки?

\- Меня интересуют положения квеста, цель квеста, приёмы и оружие, которым можно пользоваться, а так же награда, конечно.

Теперь уже вздыхали вместе с Фрэнком. Но последний не переставал глупо улыбаться.

\- В положениях три девочки пяти лет, - терпеливо, словно ребёнку, начал объяснять Джерард. – Их нужно вывезти в зоопарк, вести постоянное наблюдение, следить, чтобы они были в безопасности, довольны, сыты, не хотели в туалет, не мёрзли, не…

\- С этим пунктом разобрались. Я понял, - прервал его Майки. – Дальше.

\- Цель – провести интересный для трёх пятилетних девочек день в зоопарке, узнать новую информацию о животных, познакомиться с их внешним видом, даже покормить… По окончанию вернуться домой целыми и невредимыми, в том же составе, - Джерард уже улыбался и покусывал губу.

\- Чем можно пользоваться при выполнении? – спросил Майки чуть более заинтересованно.

\- О, чем угодно, - начал Джерард, а затем спохватился. – Но никакого оружия, естественно. У тебя будет телефон, джи-пи-эс навигация, карта зоопарка и метро, а также деньги и соки для девочек.

\- Хм-м… - протянул младший Уэй. – А награда?

Джерард задумался.

\- Эм-м… Опыт? Новые перки? Совместная пицца вечером? – перебрал он варианты.

\- Фуфло, - выдал Майки. – Сложность задачи обесценивает предложенную награду. Давай что-нибудь посерьёзнее, Джи.

\- Например? – прищурился Джерард, и Фрэнк фыркнул этому прищуренному отражению в стекле.

\- Меня удовлетворит неделя пасты с тунцом и овощами из твоего ресторана, - совершенно нормальным человеческим тоном объявил свои условия Майкл. – Доставкой на дом, - уточнил он.

\- Ах ты, чёртов шантажист, - прошипел Джерард, и не потому, что ему было жалко пасты с тунцом для родного брата, а потому, что, чёрт, обидно проигрывать младшему, даже если он в каком-то роде компьютерный гений.

Но Фрэнк давно понял, что «выиграть» у Майки столь же глупая и неблагодарная цель, как проломить головой стену кирпичного дома.

\- Я не шантажист, - совершенно спокойно раздалось из динамика. – Я просто умею правильно оценивать важность возложенной миссии. Буду через полчаса, жди.

На этом разговор был окончен.

\- Как он тебя, а? – хихикнул Фрэнк.

\- Ох, заткнись, - Джерард сам улыбался, понимая, что его брата вряд ли что-то сможет переделать. Но он согласился сводить племянницу и близняшек Айеро в зоопарк, и его серьёзности в подходе к выполнению «миссии» Уэй доверял всецело. 

\- Знаешь, всё чаще прихожу к мысли, что твой брат не такой уж мудак, - негромко сказал Фрэнк.

\- Майки никогда не был мудаком, - тут же встал на защиту брата Уэй. – Странным, своеобразным, непонятным… Но не мудаком.

\- Мы поели! – в спальню влетели девочки, перемазанные всем и сразу: мёдом, джемом, нугой и шоколадной пастой… - Можно теперь мультики?

\- А можно, вы сначала заглянете в ванную и умоетесь? – строго (едва успев спрятать улыбку) спросил Фрэнк, выпутавшись из объятий Джерарда. – Как свинки, ей-богу!

\- А потом мультики? – уточнила Бэндит, ко всему подходящая по-деловому.

\- Только недолго. Скоро приедет дядя Майки и повезёт вас в зоопарк… - только и успел сказать Джерард, как последние буквы потерялись в счастливом визге и радостных прыжках:

\- Ур-ра! Зоопарк!!!

**Часть третья, в которой появляется шкаф, а также ванная, кухня и даже диван.**

Когда Майкл позвонил в дверь квартиры Джерарда, прошло ровно тридцать четыре минуты с момента, как он повесил трубку. О да, Майки был чертовски пунктуальным засранцем, несмотря на некоторые странности. 

Дверь открывал Фрэнк, так как его вклад в поход в зоопарк уже был сделан: все три девочки красовались в различной степени поношенности джинсовках в сочетании с джинсовыми же шортами, юбкой и комбинезоном. Да, Фрэнк любил джинсу во всех проявлениях и свою нежную любовь надеялся передать по наследству. За причёски сегодня отвечал Джерард (и да, когда за них отвечал Фрэнк, то конструкции на голове девочек больше походили на растрёпанные иглы дикобразов), поэтому, впустив Майкла и приветственно кивнув ему, он поспешил на помощь, как минимум – моральную. 

\- Ай, папочка! – в который раз вскрикнула Бэндит из просторной гостиной, где вокруг стола уже бегали друг за другом совершенно одетые и причёсанные близняшки. Сегодня у Джерарда вышел заскок на хвостиках. У Лили их было четыре, и между собой они образовывали квадрат. У Черри целых шесть в одну линию, и хвостики напоминали смешные фонтанчики или же гребни на спине стегозавра. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, призывая племяшек к порядку. 

\- Потерпи ещё совсем немного, милая, - высунув кончик языка, Джерард ловко орудовал пальцами, накручивая очередную резинку на тёмные волосы дочери. 

\- Это уже четвёртое «совсем немного»! – захныкала та, но тут Джерард закончил и, с облегчением выдохнув, объявил: 

\- Готово! 

\- Дядя Майки! – встрепенулась Бэндит, замечая в широком проходе новую фигуру. – Ты поведёшь нас в зоопарк?! 

Она уже бежала в сторону дяди, запрыгивая к тому в делано-равнодушные объятия. Фрэнк знал и по рассказам Джерарда, и видел сам за маской равнодушия: Майкл обожал племянницу, втихую балуя её и позволяя многое, чего дома не разрешалось. 

\- Да, кнопка, - Майкл встретил носом нос девочки, никак не меняя своего словно каменного лица и спокойного тона. – Сегодня я ваш личный экскурсовод. А папе надо на работу. 

\- Эк-скур-со-вод? – с интересом повторила остановившаяся от беготни Черри. – А это кто? 

\- Это такой дяденька в очках, - Майкл поправил дужку на своём шикарном носу, - который водит маленьких девочек в зоопарки и следит, чтобы все слушались и были довольны. Вы же будете? – он строго приподнял бровь, оглядывая близняшек. С сестричками Айеро он оставался впервые, но Фрэнк не особенно волновался. Тот, кто справлялся с Бэндит, справится и с этими двумя. Они, хотя бы, не пытались постирать кошку в стиральной машинке. 

\- Будем! Будем! - запрыгала и захлопала в ладоши Лили. 

\- Будете слушаться или будете довольны? – всё так же строго уточнил Майкл, сверкнув стёклами очков, не выпуская улыбающуюся во все молочные зубы Бэндит из рук. 

\- Слушаться! – честно заверила Лили. 

\- Довольны! – практично ответила Черри. 

Джерард, всё так же сидевший на мягком длинноворсом ковре с расчёской и коробкой резиночек для волос всех термоядерных цветов радуги, улыбался. 

\- Нам уже пора выходить? – Майкл обращался к брату. Тот мечтательно пожал плечами. – Во сколько у тебя симпозиум? 

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла совершенно тупая тишина. Если быть откровенными, и Фрэнк, и Джерард вообще нахрен забыли, что за симпозиум выдумал Майкл. До Джерарда дошло первым. Он кашлянул и неловко начал подниматься, едва снова не завалившись на ковёр. 

\- А… это, через час. Мы успеваем, так что всё в порядке. Спасибо, братишка! Ты очень, очень, просто нереально как выручил меня. 

Фрэнк просто отвернулся к окну и плотнее сжал губы, чтобы не скатиться в хиханьки. Сейчас он чувствовал себя каким-то обдолбаным шестнадцатилетним подростком, пытающимся обустроить свой первый секс. И, чёрт, это заводило… 

\- Паста, - только и качнул бровями Майкл. – С тунцом. На выход, леди? – младший Уэй пропустил девочек вперёд и донёс Бэндит до прихожей. 

Успокоившийся Фрэнк поспешил за всеми, чтобы помочь малышкам обуться. Если быть откровенным, воздух вокруг него и Джерарда уже начинал плавиться, и, лишь едва соприкасаясь плечами в узком коридоре, он краснел ушами и гулко набирал обороты, вибрируя всем телом от предчувствия. Внутри что-то ритмично и сухо отсчитывало обратные секунды. 

Весёлый смех, разговоры об обезьянках и мишках пандах, поцелуи по второму и третьему кругу в обе щёки сопровождали надевание обуви, и такое количество народа для тесноватой прихожей Джерарда казалось рекордным. 

Нагрузив Майкла распечатанными картами из интернета (что Фрэнк в современный век технологий считал излишним, а Джерард, не доверявший электронике, перестраховывался), наличкой, рюкзаком с зонтиком (а мало ли что!), дополнительными кофтами и упаковками сока (в зоопарке всё втридорога!), они наконец-то выпроводили верещащую и неумолчно болтающую троицу девочек и одного сурового геймера из квартиры. Закрыли дверь на защёлку. Джерард не дыша припал ухом к дереву, искоса поглядывая на замершего позади Фрэнка. В квартире, а затем и на лестничной площадке стало тихо. Едва слышно зажужжал мотор лифта… 

\- Уехали, - отчего-то шёпотом сказал он. 

Фрэнк порывисто шагнул вперёд и крепко-накрепко обнял Джерарда, впечатывая того в дверь. Прислонился носом к шее, глубоко, набирая полные лёгкие такого знакомого запаха, вдохнул. Чуть двинул бёдрами, прижимаясь сильнее. 

\- Ох, детка… - почти промычал он, прикрывая глаза. – У меня уже стоит. Я так хочу тебя… 

\- Грязный извращенец, - прошептал Джерард, потому что от всего, что делал и говорил сейчас Фрэнк, его начинала бить мелкая нервная дрожь возбуждения. Никто не нуждался в нём так горячо и жадно, как обычно делал это Айеро. И Джерард таял от подобного натиска уже который год, точно шарик мороженого, по чьей-то неловкости оброненный на асфальт под палящее солнце. 

Джерард развернулся, обнимая Фрэнка в ответ. Тот без стеснения, совершенно по-хозяйски мял его задницу. Их лбы и бёдра соприкоснулись, а нервное, судорожное дыхание обжигало кожу, всё сильнее завязываясь нераспутываемым узлом. Фрэнк лизнул его губы, одновременно забираясь в складку мягкой ткани между ягодицами. Джерард от неожиданности выдохнул и приоткрыл рот… 

И тогда Фрэнк напал. 

Поцелуи Фрэнка никогда не были обычными поцелуями. Джерард даже как-то задумывался над тем, что если бы Айеро был нем, он бы совершенно спокойно смог общаться с ним посредством своих «тысяча настроений и комбинаций» поцелуями без особого ущерба. И сейчас его поцелуй нёс послание: «Я так чертовски сильно соскучился, что трахну тебя прямо у этой двери». 

Язык Фрэнка буквально вломился между пересохших губ Джерарда, наполняя рот слюной, настойчивыми поглаживаниями и томной борьбой языков - Джерарду нравилось не сдавать рубежи сразу. Фрэнк обволакивал и отстранялся, обманывал, тут же по новой проникая ещё глубже, и Джерард издал шаткий стон, который тут же взвился под высокий потолок, эхом разлетаясь по притихшей квартире. 

Ладони Фрэнка, самодовольно улыбнувшегося одними глазами, сдвинулись выше и вдруг – нырнули под резинку домашних штанов, оказываясь на прохладной коже ягодиц. 

\- О, чёрт… - прошептал Джерард, отстраняясь и тяжело, как-то безумно дыша. Его зажмуренные глаза, пошедшее красноватыми пятнами возбуждения лицо – всё это не просто сводило Фрэнка с ума, а уносило в какие-то мистические радужные дали, заставляя едва ли не прорывать стояком мягкую ткань своих шорт. 

Как-то совершенно по-особенному, страстно и при этом с нежностью, смяв пальцами попавшее к нему в руки богатство, Айеро скользнул языком по скуле Джерарда в сторону уха. Он считал, что пора применять тяжёлую артиллерию. 

\- Фрэнки, - проскулил Джерард, едва влажный обжигающий язык коснулся мочки. – Мы всё ещё у грёбаной двери, Фрэнки… 

\- Ты комплексуешь? – жарко прошептал Фрэнк, и от этого шёпота в уже облизанное одним движением ухо Джерард весь нахрен от кончиков волос до ногтей на ногах покрылся мурашками. – Не стоит, у тебя самый сексуальный голос на весь Манхэттен, когда ты стонешь, Джи… 

Несколько мгновений до опьянённого сознания Джерарда доходило сказанное, но потом он прошипел: 

\- Просто отведи меня в спальню, сукин ты сын, - его пальцы грубо схватили Фрэнка за волосы на затылке, чуть оттянув от себя, но Джерард слишком хорошо знал, как тому иногда нравится подобная грубость. 

\- М-м-м… - Фрэнк закатил глаза, замерев на пару секунд. После чего вытащил руки из штанов Джерарда и схватил его за запястье, одним рывком снова вминая в себя. 

Их неловкие, шаркающие и заплетающиеся шаги зашуршали по длинному, узкому коридору. Спальня была в самом-самом его конце, сверкая лучами солнца из распахнутой двери, словно пресловутый свет в конце тоннеля. 

Квартира Джерарда с неловкостью и стеснением прислушивалась к шорохам, причмокиваниям и шатким вздохам, но была милосердна: ни подвернувшихся некстати тапочек, ни игрушек, ни детских заколок для волос не попалось им под ноги, и Фрэнк, уже с какой-то паранойей боявшийся, что «снова что-то их обломает», посчитал это хорошим знаком. 

Кровать до сих пор была не заправлена. Естественно, ведь сегодня была очередь Фрэнка. А Фрэнк крайне мало внимания обращал на подобные житейские мелочи, порой ввергая хозяина дома в состояние истерики. Уронив Джерарда на скомканное одеяло цвета спелого лайма и нависнув сверху, Фрэнк замер, чтобы хоть несколько секунд молчаливо и самозабвенно полюбоваться распятым под ним телом. 

Джерард казался его личной виагрой, афродизиаком, эндорфином. Он хотел вдыхать его, чувствовать кожей, слышать, употреблять во всех возможных и невозможных видах. Светло-ореховые глаза, затуманенные желанием сейчас, глядели диковато из-под ресниц, родинка на вздёрнутом кончике носа бессовестно темнела, а пряди медных на этот раз волос прилипли к влажному уже лбу и вискам. Фрэнк провёл взглядом по линии губ, проглаживая каждую трещинку. Джерард всхлипнул и дёрнулся вверх, обвивая его шею руками и срываясь на громкий шёпот: 

\- Трахни меня, Фр-рэнки… Давай уже… 

Пуля, пущенная в висок, с силой проламывающая кость и ввинчивающаяся в ткани мозга, чтобы пройти навылет, украсив противоположную стену их спальни живописной алой кляксой, вот что это было.

Фрэнк зарычал, прижимаясь пахом и чувствуя, как трутся через ткань их тела. Скользнув руками вниз, схватил края футболки Джерарда и потащил кверху, тут же голодно облизывая и мягко кусая открывающиеся дюймы белой гладкой кожи. Мягкий живот ходил ходуном от прикосновений, пупок тут же заблестел от слюны. Рёбра, обтянутые светлым холстом кожи с многочисленными созвездиями родинок, поднимались и опускались, когда Джерард делал попытки дышать и не скулить при этом. Выработанная привычка быть тихими сказывалась даже сейчас, когда квартира пустовала. 

Фрэнк сделал всё возможное, чтобы соски Джерарда, оставшиеся без прикрытия ткани, сморщенно торчали и блестели от его слюны, точно лакированные. 

Голодными рывками освободив себя от домашней футболки и шорт, он предстал перед Джерардом во всей своей маскулинной красе: подтянутый, подкачаный в плечах и груди и изрисованный татуировками вдоль и поперёк. Нехилое достоинство торчало почти вертикально, и Джерард, на какое-то время замерший с приподнятой головой – чтобы лучше было видно – прикрыл глаза и облизал вновь пересохшие губы, мыча что-то вроде: "М-мать твою…"

Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и, ловко запнув тряпки под кровать, снова навис над ним, впиваясь в шею сладким поцелуем с зубами. 

\- Дядя Майки! Там грабители! - неожиданно раздался звонкий голосок Бэндит из прихожей. – Я боюсь! 

\- Кнопка, какие грабители? Иди, бери своего мистера Квазирога и едем в зоопарк. 

Размётанные на кровати, они замерли и обменялись паническим взглядом. 

\- Ни за что! Иди и сам принеси мне его. Я оставила его в спальне. 

Из коридора донеслось что-то вроде: 

\- Великий Ктулху… 

А затем послышались уверенные шаги по паркету.

Паника, пожаром разгоравшаяся во взгляде Джерарда, грозилась политься из ушей. Конечно, Майкл знал, какого рода отношения его брата связывают с Фрэнком, но они никогда не обсуждали этого. Майки всегда уважал личное пространство других людей. Но Джерард, периодически страдающий зашкаливающим синдромом старшего брата, просто не пережил бы Майкла (маленького, невинного младшего братишку!), вошедшего сейчас в распахнутую дверь спальни. Разрыв сердца, летальный исход. 

Понимая, что истерика Джерарда вот-вот выплеснется наружу (она словно подкатывала выше с каждым гулким звуком шагов, хорошо, что коридор в квартире был просто фантастически длинным), Фрэнк словно отмер. Пружина развернулась, он слетел с Джерарда за полсекунды, пытаясь оценить возможные варианты. 

«Ванная – четыре шага. Шкаф – один шаг…» 

Схватив опешившего Джерарда за предплечья, буквально впихнул его в просторную гардеробную и заскочил следом. В этот же момент Майкл достиг спальни, останавливаясь на мгновение на пороге – шаги затихли. 

Дверцы шкафа медленно и беззвучно сомкнулись, оставляя небольшую щель. 

\- Ну и где этот Квазирог? – печально спросил сам у себя Майкл. – Эй, Бэндит, тут никого нет. Может, сама поищешь? – крикнул он в сторону прихожей. 

\- Он на кресле у окна, - ответила девочка. – Папа снова играл с ним и не вернул, а я не хочу в зоопарк без Квази. 

Фрэнк, едва устроившись удобнее и привыкнув к сумраку просторного шкафа, перевёл глаза на до сих пор бледного Джерарда. Чёрная поднятая бровь и говорящий взгляд выражали тысячу эмоций и один-единственный вопрос: «Что, блять?» 

Джерард только моргнул и смущённо пожал плечами: «Подумаешь, что тут такого…» 

На самом деле шеф-повар и владелец итальянского ресторана сходил с ума по всяким корейским штучкам, часто по вечерам зависая на интернет-сайтах всякого барахла. На волшебных игрушек-монстров с совершенно живыми глазами, стекающей эпоксидной слюной, очаровательными рогами-когтями-наростами и прочими атрибутами он вышел случайно, не раздумывая заказав себе доставку «Квазирога». Пушистое чудо с кривым рогом, трогательной лопоухостью и плотоядным оскалом мгновенно покорило его сердце. 

И только когда «чудо» прибыло в коробке с пометкой «Воздух-Корея» и выбралось на волю, стало понятно, что Бэндит на самом деле дочь своего отца. 

Сначала она закричала и в испуге швырнула Квазирожика в стену. Потом долго плакала и утешала несчастную игрушку, трепетно прижимая ручками к груди. 

И Джерард осознал, что просто не в силах отнять Квазирога у дочери. Это было бы слишком бессердечно. 

Да, он бы заказал ещё десять таких же, но ручная работа и малый тираж сыграли с обоими Уэями злую шутку. Игрушек в продаже не было. Квази грозила честь быть располовиненным их горячим обожанием. Пришлось искать пути мирного решения проблемы, и вот… 

Но Фрэнк не был в курсе, что «очаровательное страховидло» в комнате Бэндит иногда ещё и любимая игрушка Джерарда. Всё как-то не к слову было... 

Майкл прошлёпал по паркету и, наконец, его силуэт появился в щели между дверцами шкафа. Пылинка, что настойчиво тыкалась Фрэнку в нос, всё же засвербела, и он начал судорожно набирать воздуха, чтобы оглушительно чихнуть.

Майкл взял с кресла игрушку и, повертев её в руках, сунул под мышку. Пальцы Джерарда молниеносно метнулись вперёд, сдавливая переносицу Фрэнка. Чих, словно насекомое, вяло затрепетал крылышками и сник. Фрэнк благодарно кивнул, отмечая с неудовольствием, как какая-то пара обуви, на которую он сел, больно упирается в голую задницу. 

Наконец, Майки вышел из комнаты со своей добычей, а чуть позже раздались голоса девочек и хлопнула входная дверь. Подождав ещё какое-то время, Джерард первый вывалился из шкафа и принялся нервно хохотать, рвано хватая ртом воздух. 

\- Ох… - смеялся он, валяясь в проходе между шкафом и кроватью прямо на полу. – Мать вашу… Ох… 

Из его рта вылетали бессвязные междометия и высокий, совершенно истерический смех. Фрэнк не мог поверить, что этому придурку тридцать пять. Самому смеяться отчего-то не хотелось – член ныл до сих пор, хоть и погрустнел изрядно. Понимая, что больше ждать невозможно, Фрэнк вывалился из шкафа и схватил Джерарда. Тот ещё хохотал, не понимая толком, что происходит. 

Он повернул Джерарда спиной к себе, уложив грудью на кровать. Крепко прижался к тёплой коже, обнимая и торопливо обхватывая ладонью мягкий член через ткань штанов. 

\- Фрэнки? - ещё с улыбкой спросил Джерард. – Эй… 

Видимо, он считал, что после подобного заниматься любовью невозможно. Ха, с Фрэнком Айеро такая мелочь не прокатит. 

Фрэнк вжался зубами в позвонки Джерарда, прикусывая и целуя каждый, до которого мог дотянуться. Свободная рука настойчиво тянула вниз резинку штанов. 

\- Эй, - уже серьёзнее произнёс Джерард, озадачившись. – Ты чего? 

Кажется, он пытался удержать штаны другой рукой, и это его сопротивление буквально обожгло Фрэнка новой волной страсти. В паху радостно дёрнулось, и он рыкнул, мягко заламывая руку Джерарда за спину. 

\- Ауч, - пискнул тот. 

Он ещё сопротивлялся, когда Фрэнк достал из-под подушки лубрикант. Пытался сопротивляться, когда резинка штанов всё же сползла вниз, к коленям. Делал вид, что сопротивляется, когда пальцы Фрэнка медленно и горячо проскальзывали в него, заставляя дрожать и рвано, загнанно дышать. Забыл, что надо сопротивляться, и только скулил в подложенную под голову руку, прогибаясь в спине, когда почувствовал настойчивое и такое нужное давление. 

Джерард вскрикнул и грязно выругался на итальянском, тут же мысленно попросив прощения у бабушки, когда Фрэнк, тяжело дыша, наконец-то прижался яйцами к его голой заднице. 

\- Внутри… весь, - задыхаясь, сдавленно прошептал он, крепче сливаясь со спиной Джерарда. 

Боль ещё не отпускала, всё происходящее было слишком резко и быстро после чёртова долгого перерыва. Но Джерард чувствовал, что Фрэнк буквально сгорает от нетерпения начать двигаться, и если промедлить – то его рванёт. 

\- Давай, - прошипел Джерард, прогибаясь чуть сильнее и закусывая губу. – Давай же, - повторил он увереннее, и Фрэнк, послушный, словно ручной медвежонок, принялся едва заметно качать бёдрами. 

Каждое движение – как тончайший порез бритвы, зализанный языком любимого. Фрэнк погружался в пучину сладчайших ощущений, с каждым толчком задыхаясь всё больше и забывая правило «быть тихими». 

\- Блять, - Джерард вздрогнул и выгнулся, боль была изгнана на край сознания, и Фрэнк, наконец, начал играть по-крупному, с силой и размахом вбиваясь в него. Именно так Джерарду нравилось больше всего. А ещё – как двигались умелые татуированные пальцы на изнывающем без ласки члене. – Вот так, Фрэнки, - судорожно зашептал он, закрывая глаза и ныряя в свой внутренний мир ощущений без остатка. – Вот так, чёрт, не останавливайся… 

После этого их несло без тормозов, занося на поворотах и впечатывая в бордюры обочины. Громкие, порванные на клочки выдохи и вдохи разлетались по спальне, не стесняясь эхом множиться под потолком в невероятно длинном коридоре. Пот от прижатых друг к другу тел стекал по бокам Джерарда щекотными ручейками собравшихся капель, а звонкие стремительные шлепки заставляли уши обоих краснеть. 

\- Да, да, да, - словно заведённый, заладил Джерард, стремительно приближаясь к оргазму. Фрэнк застонал от ощущения пульсирующей, совершенно твёрдой эрекции в своей ладони и лишь нежно провёл по липкой головке пальцем, как Уэй содрогнулся и взвыл, обильно кончая прямо на край свесившегося одеяла. 

Это было похоже на удар под дых, на предсмертный крик дикого животного, на свет десятка солнц, пущенный через стробоскоп. 

Фрэнк замер и, наслаждаясь сжавшимся со всех сторон, невозможно горячим телом Уэя, рухнул в свой оргазм, протянув на выдохе: - Джи-и-и… 

Сердце бухало в нескольких местах сразу: в затылке, висках, паху и, почему-то, в животе. Оно создавало какой-то неровный джазовый ритм с сердцем Джерарда, трепыхавшимся под левой рукой. Эта безмелодийная музыка оглушала, затмевая и еле слышные шумы улицы, и едва различимые голоса соседей за стеной… Всё вокруг казалось чем-то неважным, ненастоящим, в отличие от произошедшего. 

\- Мои колени, - вдруг простонал Джерард, и Фрэнк, улыбнувшись, высвободился и затащил его на кровать. 

Спустя пять минут они лежали совсем голые поверх одеяла и молчаливо курили, уставившись в потолок. Ветерок из приоткрытого балкона щекотал высохшую кожу, оставляя на ней следы мурашек. 

\- Я думал, мы не курим дома и, тем более, в спальне, - почти убивая сигарету до фильтра, тихо сказал Фрэнк. 

\- Заткнись, - был ему ответ Джерарда. Тот снова глубоко и со вкусом затянулся. Сегодняшний день явно был днём «нарушения множества правил». – Я думал, мы не трахаемся, как бешеные кролики, до полной потери сил, не добравшись до кровати. 

Фрэнк только хмыкнул, сплющивая окурок о дно своего пустого стакана для воды. Он развернулся к Джерарду и мягко поцеловал его, задумчиво-обессиленного, в висок. 

\- Но ведь это было круто? – спросил он, проводя пальцами по белой и уже прохладной коже груди между сосков. Джерард молча стряхнул пепел в свой стакан (какой ужас, Фрэнк! Не смей стряхивать пепел в стаканы для воды!) и, не отрывая туманного взгляда от стены, кивнул: 

\- Несомненно… 

 

**** 

 

Когда, спустя полчаса, Джерард собрался присоединиться к Фрэнку в душе, чтобы потереть спинку, он ничего особенного не ожидал. Он на самом деле ощущал себя вымотанным. 

Он вошёл в тесную ванную, где была душевая кабинка. По её затуманенным стенкам стекали ручейки воды. Вокруг клубился тёплый пар, превративший небольшое помещение в филиал финской бани. 

Джерард, зевнув, взялся за ручку и потянул дверцу на себя. Засохшая сперма неприятно стягивала кожу внизу живота, и он очень хотел вымыться.

Фрэнк стоял спиной к нему, упершись локтями в нарисованных на итальянском кафеле золотых рыбок. Ручьи воды из душа завораживающе стекали вдоль позвоночника, теряясь где-то между ягодицами, а расставленные ноги и призывно оттопыренная задница лишали дара речи и возможности мыслить здраво. 

\- Ты долго, - Фрэнк повернул голову вбок и скосил на Джерарда глаза. Его тон был до осуждения пошлым. 

Джерард не сразу смог отлепить язык от нёба. Он довольно редко доминировал в сексе, но подобных случаев самопожертвования за Фрэнком вообще не числилось. 

\- Это… то, что я думаю? – севшим голосом спросил он, облизывая губы в предвкушении. 

\- Это, блять, определённо именно то, что ты думаешь, - сипло проговорил Фрэнк, одну руку перекладывая на свою задницу и пальцами раздвигая ягодицы. 

Джерард молча шагнул в душевую кабинку и закрыл за собой дверь. 

 

**** 

 

\- Я бы съел сейчас тебя целиком, - говорит Фрэнк, когда они пьют очередной кофе на кухне. – И в этом нет никакого домогательства, Джи, я правда охренеть какой голодный. 

Джерард улыбается, пальцами ноги забираясь в штанину шорт Фрэнка. Там тепло. 

\- Я могу приготовить свою фирменную лазанью с овощами, - отвечает он, блаженно и разморенно щурясь после приключений в ванной. – Ингредиенты все есть дома. 

\- М-м-м… Звучит заманчиво, - тянет Фрэнк и обхватывает ногу Джерарда руками, поглаживая расслабленную икру, сдвигая пальцами ткань штанины повыше. Совершенно точно, сегодняшний день очень похож на медовый месяц, которого у них никогда не было. Когда люди находятся наедине друг с другом, и только жрут и трахаются. 

Вдруг телефон в кармане шорт начинает вибрировать, но это не звонок и не сообщение. Фрэнк морщится, доставая аппарат на божий свет, вглядывается в экран. 

\- Блять! – вырывается из его рта. 

\- Что ещё? – Джерард тоже хмурится. Он уже настроился на спокойное совместное окончание дня. 

\- Совсем забыл! – Фрэнк виновато чешет переносицу. – Сегодня в шесть дедлайн, я должен скинуть фотографии с последних боёв… 

\- Ты продолжаешь снимать бои? – глаза Уэя опасно темнеют. Он убирает ногу из объятий ладоней и опускает её на пол. 

\- Джерард, перестань. Я не говорил тебе, что брошу. Мне нравятся бои без правил. Мясо, кровища… Это всего лишь невинное хобби, - «и хорошие деньги», - заканчивает Фрэнк про себя. 

\- Ты обещал… 

\- Я обещал, что ты об этом не услышишь, - прищуривается Фрэнк, - но не обещал, что перестану их снимать. 

Какое-то время они молчат, убийственно глядя друг на друга. Наконец, Джерард едва заметно улыбается. 

\- Но я всё же услышал… 

\- Ох, детка, - Фрэнк, сползая с кухонного кресла на пол на колени, придвигается поближе, устраиваясь между бёдрами Уэя. Преданно заглядывает в глаза снизу вверх: – Это не дольше, чем на час, обещаю. Обработаю кое-что… Ты как раз сможешь спокойно приготовить, ты же знаешь, что помощник на кухне из меня никакой. 

И да, Джерард знает. Крайнего раза, когда Фрэнк едва не остался без пальца и залил кровью больше половины поверхностей на кухне, ему хватило. 

Он не хочет сдаваться так быстро, но под сладким взглядом шоколадных глаз смягчается, бессовестно проигрывая эту битву. 

\- Ладно, катись уже, - он легко толкает Фрэнка в грудь, когда тот успевает быстро поцеловать его. – У тебя не больше часа. 

Фрэнк, хватая чашку с недопитым кофе, исчезает из кухни за секунды. 

Джерард, хмыкая, допивает свой, остывший, и выдумывает план мести. 

 

**** 

 

Обычно, Фрэнк за работой – это уже не совсем человек. Он плохо реагирует на звуки и внешние раздражители, и если вам что-то нужно от него в этот момент, то лучше подойти как можно ближе и помахать рукой между его глазами и монитором, на котором либо очередное ангельское личико ребёнка, либо мясо с последних боёв без правил. Да, Фрэнк – разносторонняя личность. 

Поэтому, надевший очки в тяжеловатой роговой оправе и уткнувшийся носом в фотошоп, Фрэнк работает, надеясь закончить поскорее. Запахи из кухни уже медленно, но верно проникают в его мозг, заставляя желудок урчать и делать сальто с переворотом. 

Он краем сознания отмечает, что Джерард пару раз заходил в кабинет и нарезал круги вокруг компьютерного стола, но это всё так и осталось на краю сознания. Сейчас перед ним монитор, его "марк" и провод, протянутый от фотоаппарата к USB-разъёму, и это – его вселенная, которая поглощает целиком. 

Фрэнк заканчивает потрясающим кадром, где почти слышен треск костей ломающегося под кулаком носа, и клякса крови невероятно красиво замерла в своём полёте от перекошенного лица куда-то в сторону. Он отправляет фотографии на почту работодателя, снимает очки и выключает компьютер. 

Когда Фрэнк тихо заходит на кухню, так ароматно взрывающую его мир запахами готовящейся лазаньи, всё внутри него обмирает. 

Джерард, насвистывая что-то из классики себе под нос, трёт сыр, будучи одетым только в грёбаный синий передник с рюшами. Кружево цвета вечернего неба потрясающе оттеняет медь отросших прядей. Белый багет спины, упругие булочки задницы, - всё это выглядит настолько съедобным и потрясающе аппетитным, что Фрэнк сглатывает стремительно набегающую слюну. 

Так же тихо разворачивается и уходит с кухни, чтобы вернуться уже с фотоаппаратом. 

\- Эй, какого чёрта? – с усмешкой поворачивается Джерард на щелчки затвора. 

\- Потому что ты лучшая фото-модель, Джи. Все геи Нью-Йорка дрочили бы на эти фото, но их не увидит никто кроме меня… 

Джерард смеётся – заразительно и чуть смущённо. Говорит: 

\- Я надеюсь на это. Не на то, что на них будут дрочить геи Нью-Йорка, придурок, - поправляется он, видя усмешку Фрэнка. – А что их кроме тебя никто не увидит. 

\- Только я, - клятвенно заверяет Фрэнк, откладывая технику на стол и подходя к Джерардуе, снова трущему сыр. Он гладит его по голой спине, снова чувствуя, как во рту скапливается слюна. – Долгими, холодными зимними вечерами я буду смотреть на эти фотографии, - шёпотом говорит он, прислоняясь ближе к уху, от чего Джерард издаёт смешок, - и греть руки у себя в штанах, - его ладони оказываются на голой заднице и нежно оглаживают её округлости. 

\- Грязный извращенец, - констатирует Джерард, а Фрэнк вдруг решается на шалость. 

Как-то быстро оказываясь на коленях, он покусывает мягкую упругую кожу ягодиц, оказавшихся прямо перед его носом. Джерард замирает и напрягается, но Фрэнк не отступает, и его поцелуи и касания зубов становятся всё более настойчивыми и жаркими. 

Джерард опускается на локти, и оставшийся кусочек сыра как-то безвольно выпадает из его руки, когда язык Фрэнка, обжигая, влажно проскальзывает внутрь. 

\- Черти тебя дери, - шепчет он, понимая, что происходит нечто невероятное, и нельзя вести себя столь развязно, но его телом управляют голые инстинкты, и спина прогибается всё сильнее, открывая ягодицы навстречу настойчивому языку. 

\- Я такой голодный, - фыркает Фрэнк, обдавая дыханием облизанную и зацелованную тёмную кожицу, - я бы съел тебя всего, особенно тут…

Джерард стонет и дрожит, совсем теряется в острых ощущениях. Плавится как сыр и в итоге сдаётся, запуская руку под фартук. 

В нос настойчиво и потрясающе аппетитно бьют запахи пекущейся овощной лазаньи. Язык Фрэнка скользит всё глубже, заставляя Джерарда скулить и быстрее двигать рукой. Потёртый сыр неопрятно разлетается по столешнице. 

 

**** 

 

\- Ненавижу тебя, - стонет Джерард, задумчиво разглядывая липкую руку и запачканный спермой край фартука. 

\- Люблю тебя, - шепчет Фрэнк, целуя в солоноватый висок и вытирая его тонкие, чувственные пальцы бумажным полотенцем. – Когда есть-то будем? 

\- Чёрт, лазанья! – подпрыгивает на месте Джерард, судорожно оглядываясь в поисках прихваток. – Подгорит сейчас! 

Но всё оказывается в порядке. Лазанья выходит по-домашнему уютной и чертовски вкусной. Фрэнк уминает столько, что потом едва может встать из-за стола. Джерард (снова одетый в нормальную одежду) заставляет его мыть посуду, а сам сбегает в гостиную – на диван, и нажатием кнопки включает широкую плазму. День давно склонился к вечеру, и он невольно всё чаще вспоминает о Майки и девочках, порываясь позвонить. 

Телефон Фрэнка звонит первым. 

\- Эшли? – удивляется Фрэнк, вытирая мокрую руку о край футболки. 

\- Пэнси, я уже освободилась, - отвечает трубка голосом сестры. – Где там девочки? 

\- Они с Майки в зоопарке, - пожимает плечами Фрэнк. 

\- Пэнси, уже пять часов, - намекает сестра, и тот смекает – дети в зоопарке слишком долго. – И кто такой Майки? Это тот странный брат твоего Уэя? 

\- Ничего он не странный, - поражаясь самому себе, Фрэнк встаёт на защиту Майкла. – Он надёжный. 

В трубке скептически хмыкают. И в этом звуке для Фрэнка так много всего… И ухмылка, и недоверие, и обещание порвать на клочки, если вдруг что… 

\- Дай мне его номер. Я созвонюсь и узнаю, что к чему. 

\- Хорошо. Перезвони мне после, - и Фрэнк почти нажимает отбой, чтобы найти в контактах и отправить сообщением телефон Майки, как Эшли добавляет: 

\- Я надеюсь, ты не прикончил Джерарда своим ненасытным либидо? – она явно улыбается и вешает трубку.

 

**** 

 

\- Эшли звонила, - говорит Фрэнк, когда появляется на пороге гостиной. Джерард расслабленно клацает кнопками каналов на пульте, не задерживаясь ни на одном дольше десяти секунд. На фразу Фрэнка он заинтересованно оборачивается и изгибает бровь. – Она говорила с Майки. Оказывается, Майкл после зоопарка повёл девочек на детский киносеанс неподалёку. Сейчас к ним присоединится Эшли, а что дальше – я не знаю, - он улыбается, и Джерард с дивана улыбается в ответ. 

\- Значит, у нас есть ещё немного времени наедине? - только и произносит Джерард. – Иди сюда, - он хлопает по кожаной обивке рядом с собой. 

 

**** 

 

\- Только не ужасы, - сопротивляется Джерард, пытаясь вырвать пульт из татуированных пальцев. 

\- Да. 

\- Нет! 

\- Ну же, Джи, ты всё равно не смотрел ничего… 

\- Никаких ужасов на ночь, - не сдаётся Джерард, выдирая, наконец, желанный девайс и переключая канал. 

\- Зануда, - Фрэнк откидывается на мягкий подлокотник и утягивает Джерарда к себе на грудь. 

\- Маньяк, - привычно возвращает Джерард. Наконец, он находит на одном из сотни каналов трансляцию старой версии «Бэтмена» и успокаивается. 

Они лежат под негромкое бормотание телевизора, и одна рука Фрэнка сжимает пальцы Джерарда, а вторая нежно возится с его медными волосами, наводя там ещё больше беспорядка, чем было до этого. Им так тепло и уютно друг с другом, что сердце сладко щемит от этого расплывающегося из эпицентра их тел чувства. 

\- Спасибо, Фрэнки, - тихо говорит Джерард в какой-то момент ближе к концу фильма. – Это был чудесный день. 

В ответ он получает лишь тихое похрапывание и размеренное дыхание в свою макушку. И улыбается этому так искренне, как только может. Он давно считает, что Фрэнк выполнил данное ему обещание. Только никак не может найти в себе смелости и признаться ему в этом. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Джерард негромко, и понимает, что сердце Фрэнка под его ухом, кажется, пропускает удар. 

 

**** 

 

Когда Бэндит сладко сопит в своей кровати, обнимая чудовищно очаровательного Квазирожика, близняшки Айеро только засыпают в комнатке на чердаке маленького уютного дома на окраине Ньюарка. Там из круглого окна открывается потрясающий вид на залив, мост и ночные огни Нью-Йорка. 

Фрэнк, высунувшийся на балкон наполовину, быстро курит на прохладном вечернем воздухе, не отнимая от уха трубку мобильного телефона. Манхеттен никогда не спит.

\- Ты точно уверена, Эш? – спрашивает он в тысячный, наверное, раз. – То, что он угостил тебя мороженым, не значит, что он тебе подходит. 

\- Он не только угостил меня мороженым, - улыбается Эшли в трубку, наверняка сидя на веранде, на заднем дворе своего дома, закутавшись в плед. Старая толстая собака неизвестной породы, что сестра по доброте душевной подобрала три года назад на улице, лежит тут же, у её ног, и издаёт звуки, так похожие на хрюканье. Но она добрая, смешная и девочки её очень любят. – Майки… он мне понравился, - признаётся Эш, и Фрэнк в который раз закатывает глаза. 

\- Да ты же его первый раз видела! – говорит он, оборачиваясь внутрь комнаты и понимая, что Джерард ещё в ванной. – И вообще, Майкл – он не человек. Он грёбаная машина с кодами и читами в голове. 

Эшли смеётся. 

\- Возможно, - не отрицает она. – Но он был добрым и внимательным ко мне и девочкам. А ещё – это он пригласил меня на свидание, а не наоборот, - говорит она, и Фрэнк стонет. Ему как-то странно представлять Майкла и Эшли вместе, но, в конце концов, это не его дело. 

\- Пэнси? – спрашивает сестра просто для того, чтобы проверить – он всё ещё слушает её. 

\- Я тут, Эш, - отвечает Фрэнк, ощущая вдруг, как тёплые руки обнимают его находящуюся в комнате часть тела. 

\- Если у меня никак не получалось с мужчинами-людьми, может, получится с мужчиной-компьютером? 

Фрэнк хмыкает, тушит окурок в пепельнице на подоконнике и пятится внутрь спальни, чтобы закрыть дверь балкона. Поворачивается в кольце рук и прижимается к шее Джерарда носом и губами, вдыхая свежий запах лавандового мыла, тепла и счастья. Он почти мурлыкает, искренне желая сестре чего-то подобного. Ведь она нуждается в этом не меньше. 

\- Почему бы и нет?


End file.
